stargazing
by MissingMommy
Summary: He smiles as Nico explains the differences between the Italian night sky and the New York night sky. And he realizes that with each gesture of Nico's hand he's falling more in love with Nico. :: Solaneglo, for Amber.


For Amber, who is amazing. I love you. Enjoy some Solangelo.

.

"Aren't you hot?"

The voice startles Nico. He turns around from where he's been staring at the cloudless night sky to see his boyfriend walking towards him. He turns back around and waits for Will to take a seat beside him on the pier.

"I'm always too cold. Downside to being a child of Hades," Nico tells him softly. His new aviator jacket keeps him warmer than his last one, though, which he's thankful for. "What are you doing out here?"

Will laughs. "I could ask you the same," he says. "I'm out here because, instead of letting us sleep, my father has taken to making up haikus. At two o'clock in the morning. I've had enough of poetry for the night."

"I thought children of Apollo could never get enough poetry," Nico says, with a smirk. But it doesn't reach his eyes.

"So why are you out here?"

Nico is quiet for a while. He starts twisting the figurine in hand. "It's the anniversary of Bianca's death," he finally answers. He shows the figurine to Will. "She died getting this for me. It was the only one I didn't have and she thought she had to make it up to me for joining the Hunters of Artemis. Percy brought it back upon her request."

"What is it?" Will questions.

"The Hades figurine for Mythomagic. I used to be obsessed with the game when I was a kid," Nico explains. "It's the only one I have left. I kinda destroyed the others when I was angry. But I couldn't destroy this one. It was the last thing I got from Bianca."

There's a long moment of silence as Nico stares at the figurine of his father in his hands. "You miss her, don't you?"

"All the time," Nico admits. He meets Will's blue eyes. "I can't help but think of how much things would've been different with her here. I spent so long being angry at her for becoming a Hunter of Artemis, and then for dying. I tried everything to bring her back because I didn't know how to live without her. I still don't. And now I don't have the option to bring her back. She moved on and, even after all this time, it feels wrong living without her.."

"It's okay to live without her. It isn't betraying her, Nico. She would want you to live and be happy; I'm sure of it," Will murmurs. "She moved on so you could too."

Nico tears his eyes away from Will's. He glances towards the sky. "When we were kids, back when we lived in Italy, my mom would take us out into the backyard to stargaze," he says. "It's about the only memory I have of her. I think that's one of the reasons Bianca joined the Hunters; they travel among the stars that we used to look at as kids. It must've reminded Bianca of mom."

"I thought that Artemis honored her fallen by putting them among the sky," Will murmurs.

Nico's gaze falls back to the figurine in his hand. "She does. But Bianca died on the way to save Artemis. So the Goddess didn't get the chance."

It makes sense; from what Will heard, the Goddess immediately puts the fallen in the sky. Will is quiet as he watches Nico stargaze. His curiosity is piqued at the mention of Nico's mother; he hasn't spoken of his past before now. "Why don't you talk about your childhood much?"

"I don't remember much of it," Nico admits. "After World War II started, Zeus tried to kill us. I mean, Hitler was dad's child and he ended up starting a major war after all. He ended up killing my mother instead. Dad had our memories wiped in one of the rivers in the Underworld. There are a handful of memories that came back, but everything else before our first boarding school is missing."

"Shouldn't the river have wiped all traces of who you were before entering?" Will asks.

Nico gives Will a half smile. "Usually, yes. Especially when no instructions are given on how to keep a hold of yourself and your memories. But Bianca and I are children of Hades. His domain is the Underworld. The dip in the river doesn't wipe memories completely from us in the ways that it does for everyone else because it's part of our blood."

"That makes sense," Will says. He pauses. "Sort of. Will you ever get back all of your memories?"

Nico shrugs. "Probably not. It doesn't matter, anyways. Bianca's rebirth ended the urge to want to remember that part of my life. It would just hurt more to remember it now."

Will takes a hold of one of Nico's hand, lacing their fingers together. Nico's hand is icy in his own but Will doesn't mind. "It's not always going to hurt to remember. People are right when they say that time heals all wounds. You just have to give it time and allow yourself to move on."

Nico shifts to lean against Will. Will untangles their hands so he can wrap an arm around Nico's shoulders. It's been tough for Nico to show affection for Will, and Will understands that; Nico was born in a time where homosexuality was taboo, the sort of thing that happens in dark alleys and behind closed doors. But it's moments like these, where Nico curls against Will's side that makes it worth it.

After a long time of watching Nico stargaze, Will asks, "Are the stars different here than in Italy?"

Will feels Nico shake his head rather than sees it. Nico gestures with his hands at different constellation as he talks. He smiles as Nico explains the differences between the Italian night sky and the New York night sky. And he realizes that with each gesture of Nico's hand he's falling more in love with Nico.

 **A/n - a big shout out to Jay for beta-ing this for me.**


End file.
